Many consumers are concerned with the characteristics of their skin. For example, consumers are concerned with the degree of pigmentation of their skin, freckles and/or age spots. Other consumers are concerned with skin imperfections that include wrinkles, large pores, acne and/or an oily appearance.
While it is desirable for consumers to hide or mask skin imperfections with topical compositions, such compositions tend to leave the consumer with poor sensory sensations. For example, conventional skin lightening compositions formulated with silicone elastomers can be tacky and oily, thereby yielding an unpleasant feel during the skin lightening process.
There is an increasing interest to develop topical compositions that deliver a benefit to the consumer yet do not result in undesirable sensory sensations upon application. This invention, therefore, is directed to sensory modifiers comprising a polysaccharide carbohydrate comprising at least about 75% by weight amylopectin wherein the carbohydrate has been treated and swollen with a substantially anhydrous solvent. The sensory modifiers of this invention can be used in formulating topical compositions which unexpectedly result in superior sensory benefits after application.